Characters in tobias and the half pariah
C'haracters' * Tobias * Thomas * buses * trams * Toby's Brothers * Montague * Gordon * Henrietta * Henry * Stepney the bluebell engine * James * Percy * Atherton * coaches * Troublesome trucks * Donald * Douglas * Dodge * Splatter * Salt Vans * Blue diesel twins * Ludwig * Oliver * the express * station masters * henrittas siblings * faceless engines * Mavis * Edward * Bill and ben * Big city engine * Diesel 10 * Diesel 199 * Derek The Diesel * Diesel 261 * Boco the meverick diesel engine * Eagle the red engine * peter * Alfred * Alice * Lady * the green saddle tank * Wilbert * passengers * the green e2 tank engine/adam * workman * jinty * timothy * deceased trucks * 87546 * 98462 Characters in Tobias and the Arcane Merchant * Daisy * reginald the tank engine * Pug * Green Arrow * Puffa * Lily the tank engine * Markiln engine * spencer * Duck * toad * ringo starr (unknown) Cast: * Elias cars johnson as Tobias, Henrietta and Montague * Purple N2 as Thomas * Joel Hunter as Edward and James * Suddy Soap-Bar as Henry * Trent Stanley as Gordon * EnterprisingEngine93 as Percy * ThomasTankEngine76 as Stepney * Kevin James as Atherton * Thomas F. Wilson as Ludwig * Neil Crone as Diesel 10 * Chris Hardwick as Diesel 199 * Kevin Michael Brandon as Derek The Diesel * David Tennant as Diesel 261 * Chris Phillips as Boco the maverick diesel engine * Danny Jacobs as Eagle The Red Engine * Cam Clarke as Peter * Jack Black as Alfred * Vincent Tong as 87546 * Rob Rackstraw and Joe Mills as Donald and Douglas * Peter New as Wilbert * Kyle Rideout as 98462 * Tara Strong as Lady * Maria Darling as Alice * Kath Soucie as Mavis * Andrea Libman as Bill and Ben * Edward Glen as the green saddle tank * Alec Baldwin as Big City Engine, Splatter and Dodge * George Carlin as Blue Diesel Twins * Kerry Shale as Salt Vans and Troublesome Trucks * Kevin Frank as Oliver Gallery Donald and Douglas.png | Donald and Douglas Maxresdefault (27).jpg Word of warning by tinesaeriel d9i19fp-fullview.jpg Tobias and the arcane merchant final poster 3 by tinesaeriel dbb4ua1-pre.png Images (36).jpg 2019y02m08d 203610516.png Hqdefault.png Brothers.png Diesel261-0.png | Diesel261 Diesel 10.png | Diesel 10 Henry.png | Henry Montague.jpg | Montague Season2ThomasPromo.jpg ToadStandsBy3.png Montague2.png Salt Vans.JPG 2018y06m03d 111745063.png | Oliver 7101.jpg 2018y06m02d 174323647.png Montague1.png 2018y06m01d 214119343.png | Duck 2018y06m02d 174923919.png | Alfred Montague.png Wiki.png Example.jpg 2018y12m21d 142011212.png | Edward HenryERTLPromo.jpg TobyModel.png | Toby or Tobias Ducks-1.png Montague-1.png DucksandOliver-0.png Thomas-0.png | Thomas Ducks-0.png Dooks-0.png TOBIAS AND THE HALF-PARIAH.JPG | Tobias and the Half Pariah TOBIAS AND THE HALF PARIAH FINAL CHASE WITH GOANIMATE ROCK ANd ROLL.png Derek The Diesel.png | Derek Category:Tobias and the half pariah characters Category:Tobias and the arcane merchant characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Antagonists Category:Protaginists Category:Rude characters Category:Great Western Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Red Engines Category:Pu Category:Bo-Bo Category:1Co-Co1 Category:Redeemed characters Category:0-6-0 Category:BR Class 08 Category:0-4-2 Category:4-6-0 Category:2-6-0 Category:0-4-0ST Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Creators Category:Other Railway Category:4-6-2 Category:4-4-0 Category:Engines Category:Percy the green engine and the tomato cucumber-pariah characters Category:Thomas and the sponge-pariah characters